


In the Dark

by VintageVulpes



Series: SPN Season 13 Spec [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Case Fic, Destiel (Obviously), Episodes 17 - 23, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Characters to be Added as We Go Along, Part Five of a Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageVulpes/pseuds/VintageVulpes
Summary: You must read from at least part 3 to have any idea what's going on. Parts One and Two are highly recommended but not necessary to understand what's happened so far.Mistakes have been rectified, Scooby Doo is in the past, Cas and Dean are "an item", and Jack has earned his place on Team Free Will and is a part of the family. Things are as they should be... or are they? The boys don't ever catch a break... why should now be any different?





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned to give the ending of this series! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and start to the New Year!
> 
> Just a cop out followed by fluff to start, EXTREME angst and hurt/comfort to follow. In fact, the rest of it will just be pure angst. All of it. Heed the tags!
> 
> Also, I am **STICKING TO MY OUTLINE FROM BACK IN JULY**! I will not be making adjustments or references to actual canon. This started out as a spec fic and is now considered canon divergence from 12x23. A lot of what I will be writing in the next two chapters (specifically in light of The Empty) will not match up to what canon ended up being, I refuse to change my plot just because I was "wrong". I hope that doesn't bug anyone!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**December 4th, 2017 -- No Time  
** **Somewhere in an Apocalypse... (in another dimension)**

Sam and Dean both staggered after arriving in the Alternate Universe, disoriented from the violent jump. They looked around and found that they were alone with Jesse; Cas, Eileen, and Jack were nowhere to be found.

“What happened,” Dean asked, shouting over the lightning storm and turned to look at Jesse.

“What do you mean.” He gestured widely with his right arm to their setting; a wasteland with pointed, jagged rocks and white dusty terrain, the atmosphere was thick enough with smoke and sulfur that it was suffocating, the sky was so overcast with it that it choked out the sun. “We’re here,” he said.

“Yeah, obviously. Where’s the rest of the team? Where are we in ‘here’...?”

“It’s safer without a large group, unless you  _ want _ everyone to know we’re here?”

Before Dean could snap back with an angry quip, Sam pointed to a ramshackle house that looked like it could collapse under the weight of a wrongly placed feather and suggested, “Let’s try there… see if we can find anyone who knows about another Lucifer joining their side- that’s probably big news, right?”

“Whatever, I’ll try anything,” Dean mumbled and started walking towards it, making his way around the mound of bones and dirt that stood between them and the house.

Before they could get around the mound, they found themselves on the wrong end of an automatic rifle’s barrel which pointed directly at the side of Dean’s head.  “Don’t move. This ain’t your territory,” a familiar, gruff voice commanded.

Without having to look, his eyes still fixed on the shack ahead of them, Dean raised his hands and gave a quiet ‘Bobby’, as a warning.

Sam also raised his hands but wasn’t at the other end of a gun so he looked Bobby directly in the face. “Remember us? We closed the breach… we’re from the other side.”

Bobby narrowed his eyes and looked between them and lowered his gun. “Damnit, you boys have an annoying habit of barging into my life.”

“We’re just looking for a woman who was pulled through the rift before it closed,” Sam explained.

Dean dropped his left hand and with his right hand extended, palm facing downwards and hovering in the air, he used it as an indicator he spoke,“about yea high, blond hair…?”

“Mary,” Bobby mumbled but was now glaring at Jesse. “Who’s this one now? You keep bringing people over from your side! What, is this a zoo to you people?”

“No, no… he’s the one who brought us here,” Sam was quick to respond, hoping to defuse any irritation that Bobby was already harboring.

Bobby gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his weapon. “He an angel?”

“No,” Sam answered.

“Demon?”

The three of them shared a look before shaking their heads. “He look like any demon you’ve ever seen,” Dean challenged.

“S’pose not,” Bobby grumbled after looking him up and down critically; his shaggy hair, clean clothes, and clear eyes. “C’mon, I’ve got your woman.”

Though Sam and Dean shared a look at the awkward phrasing, they followed close behind Bobby, who walked them up the barely noticeable pathway up to the house. Mary greeted them at the door with wide, teary eyes. However, they were not tears of joy or relief but instead fear and despair.

“Hey, Mom…” Dean greeted with an emotionally gruff voice.

“No, you can’t be here. You’re not supposed to be here…”

Sam shook his head, also growing emotional. “Mom, we’re here to take you back.”

“There is no way back. We would need an archangel and the ones that are left are both responsible for this world, Michael and Lucifer are still locked in battle. They won’t- there’s no way back. Why would you come here?”

“No, Mom, don’t you get it? We  _ can _ leave.” Dean glanced backwards at Bobby, who was watching the exchange with his rifle hugged tightly to his chest. “We’re  _ all _ leaving.”

Mary blinked away the tears and now was looking between Sam, Dean, and Jesse scrutinizingly. “How?”

“It’s kinda a long stor-” Sam started.

“That’s Jack?” Mary asked with wide eyes while pointing at Jesse.

“What- no…” Sam shook his head bemusedly.

“Can we maybe talk about this at home,” Dean suggested, looking around their surroundings warily. “What happened to Lucifer?”

Mary took a deep breath to explain but Bobby cut them off with a hand in the middle of their circle and then pushed his way between them to look at the horizon to the East. “Now’s not the time for chit-chat,” he chastised.

A group of demons stood at the top of a hill, gnashing their teeth and snarling as they prepared to charge. Lightning flashed behind them as they descended, raising outlandish weapons in the air as they let out battle cries.

Dean spun on his heel and grabbed at Bobby’s shoulder to gain his attention but the bearded man barely turned to look at him. “Bobby, come with us.”

“Can’t do that, Boy,” Bobby grumbled and checked the slide of his rifle.

“Yes, you can! Come with us, you don’t have to live like this,” Sam tried, standing directly to Bobby’s side to look at his profile.

“Listen to me,” Bobby snapped and turned to look at them. “Mary’s told me all about what your Bobby meant to you and from what I gather that Bobby’s dead. I ain’t comin’ with you to be yer replacement, get it? I won’t be some stand in for your father figure-” when both Sam and Dean opened their mouths to object, he hurried to talk over them. “I can see it in your eyes, the way you two saps look at me.

“Besides,” he continued, “I got work here to do. Plush, easy livin’ ain’t for me. So get outta here while you still can!” He shoved at the boys, making them back up closer to Jesse who hadn’t said anything about anyone; too busy looking around at the alternate universe and then staring at the demons who were still drawing closer.

“Let us help you fight the demons then!” Sam shouted and moved to pull out his pistol, Dean mirroring him.

“Nah, this is my mission. My fight,” Bobby said and glanced at the horned humanoids. They could now make out the sharp, fang like teeth that the demons bared as they grew closer. “Mary Winchester,” Bobby addressed. “It’s been...  _ interesting _ fighting with you, You’re a good fighter, y’know, for a dead woman.”

“Likewise,” Mary smirked but the easy expression slipped and she looked at him as though he were already dead. “Thank you for- for  _ everything _ .”

Bobby nodded once and stepped closer to the demons. “Now, go! Get back to your paradise!”

Dean took an instinctive step forward, as did Sam, in hopes of helping Bobby  but they were both jerked backwards by Jesse’s hands on their shoulders. Before they could argue or turn back to look towards Mary, they were back at the bunker with a anxious Cas, panicked Eileen, and a jittery Jack.

“I was  _ this _ close to coming for you,” Jack exclaimed and looked between them all with wide, frightened eyes, his gaze lingering on Mary in meager curiosity.

Cas stepped up to glare at Jesse, his eyes dark with his fury. “Why did you leave us behind?!”

“No ‘thanks’! No appreciation! You know what, I’m going to  _ stop _ saving your lives if I don’t start getting some fucking gratitude,” Jesse shouted and pointed at each one of them in turn.

Marshmallow barked at Jesse as if scolding him for copping an attitude and Jesse scowled and wrinkled his nose at the white pitbull. Mary jumped violently at seeing a dog in the bunker, especially one that, at the moment, seemed rather aggressive.

An awkward, tense silence hushed over the bunker as they all turned to stare at Mary who was filthy with dust, sweat, and greasy, stringy hair. “Hi,” she managed in a weak voice after pulling her gaze up from Marshmallow, who was coming over with a stiff tail to sniff at Mary’s hand.

Sam was the first one to run into her with a mauling bear hug. He buried his face into the back of her neck, wrapping his entire body around her smaller one. She didn’t immediately return the embrace, her eyes blinked rapidly as she rested her chin on his dipped shoulder, it wasn’t until she made eye contact with Dean, who was staring at her with doe-eyes, that she finally brought her arms around Sam’s middle. They broke apart and Dean was next, though the hug was less tight on his end and much more brief, he still relished the moment of having her safe again.

“Castiel....” she greeted with a gentle voice. “You’re alive… and  _ you _ as well,” she indicated to Eileen who was staring at her. “Last I heard, you were on the hit list for the British Men of Letters. Glad you made it.”

Eileen shifted uncomfortably and Sam stepped closer to her, putting a hand on the small of her back, but Eileen eventually nodded at Mary. “I’m glad you’re safe, “ she said, tilting her head slightly in her own greeting while Castiel also bowed his head.

After another moment of quiet, Mary looked to Jack and Jesse with a questioning expression though she wasn’t willing to ask who they were.

“Oh, uh,” Sam started the introductions, seeing the wary look in her eyes as she regarded them. “This is Jack, Kelly’s son, and this is Jesse, another nephilim we met some years ago.”

“And by ‘met’,” Jesse interjected, “he means ‘tried to kill’.”

Sam grimaced and glanced back at Mary, who was trying to school her expression of interest into one of nonchalant. “Two nephilims under one roof…” she muttered while looking between them and Sam  glanced at Jack apologetically.

“Actually, I’m a Cambion…” Jesse corrected. “Half demon, the dork over there is a nephilim. There’s a huge difference.”

Not wanting to address their current population in the bunker, and ignoring Jesse’s interjection,  Dean frowned and asked, “so, what happened? Where’s Lucifer?”

“Well, rumor has it that the two Lucifer’s are fighting for ultimate power over the army of demons and monsters,” Mary started after taking a long inhale. “Michael commands the angels and most of the human warriors. There’s some monsters, like this vampire we met, Benny--” Dean, Sam, and Cas all jolted at the familiar name but didn’t interrupt, “-- that also joined the angels side with the promise of being allowed to join paradise if Michael wins. Lucifer,  well the original Lucifer on that side,  is fighting for his own version of paradise where monsters and demons rule, so… it’s been at a stalemate for decades. This Lucifer joined up but is now trying to incite a mutiny for control. I don’t know much more than that because after the rift closed, I ran from him while he was still weak. Bobby found me and we’ve been survivin’ ever since.”

“So, what, does Lucifer just want to stay there,” Dean asked.

“That would make sense,” Cas said, “he can wreak havoc with no restraint- no one to retaliate or try to prevent it except the other side. This was the war he never got to fight…”

“Whatever,” Dean waved a hand through the air, “let him stay over there. That solves that problem.”

Sam visibly relaxed and smiled as he pet the top of Marshmallow’s head.  “Wow,” he muttered breathlessly.

“What,” everyone, except Jesse and Mary, asked.

“That’s it. Things are as they’re supposed to be… Cas is back, Mom is back, Lucifer is gone. Heaven is open and Hell is closed…. I mean….”

Dean smiled at Sam and they shared a moment; both of them smiled broadly, Sam’s eyes glistening with unshed happy tears. This was everything they’d been working for for thirteen years, the world was safe, they were safe, their family alive and well and within arms reach. Seconds away from embracing one another, Mary announced that she was going to take a shower and both Sam and Dean relaxed their shoulders and nodded at her.

“Yeah, yeah of course. Whatever clothes you had are still in your room,” Dean said simply, his voice still tight with choking emotion but also a guarded expression.

Sam furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side a little as he regarded Mary. “Are you okay?”

She nodded and rolled her shoulders into a micro-stretch. “I’m just tired and sore… and dirty. I just want a hot shower and a bed.”

“Do you want me to bring you some food,” Dean offered, frowning in concern.

Mary shook her head and squeezed his arm. “No, I’ll eat when I wake up,” was all she said before nodding her head at them and turning to go towards the bathroom.

After she left, Dean turned to look at his brother, who was also frowning, his eyebrows furrowed so close together that it creased his forehead in three different ways. Eileen watched after her before looking up at Sam from where she stood pressed into his side. “Is she going to be okay?”

Sam opened his mouth but then closed it as Dean spoke, “'course she will,” he grumbled. “I”m gonna get a beer, this day has been friggin’ stupid.”

 

**O.o.O.o**

**December 4th, 2017 -- 7:45 PM  
** **Lebanon, Kansas (Bunker)**

Cas looked inside the silver bowl at all the fresh ingredients inside, staring as the clear part of the yolk seemed to suck in and bulge around the flour beneath it at the same time. He tilted his head as he sniffed at the air.

“What’s the matter,” Dean asked as he looked over at Cas.

“It doesn’t smell sweet.”

Dean chuckled. “It won’t until they’re mixed together,” he said as he dropped the head of the Kitchenaid mixing bowl so that the beater became submerged in what would soon be batter.

“So then, when you’re ready, you’re gonna flip this switch-” Dean stopped instructing Cas, whilst the two stood over a bowl, when Sam walked into the kitchen. “Oh, hey Sammy.”

Sam scrunched his brow and looked at the two of them curiously. Cas and Dean were both wearing black t-shirts and standing shoulder to shoulder over a bowl on the counter. “What are you guys doin’?”

“Baking,” Cas said quickly, a small smile playing at his lips before it turned to one of slight uncertainty. “There are a lot more to it than I thought there would be.”

He chuckled at Cas and then laughed at Dean’s fond smile he directed at the angel. “You’ll get it, Buddy.” Sam managed after reeling in his laughter.

“Yeah,” Dean said and smiled between Cas and Sam. “You know, I figured we could have a ‘the-world-hasn’t-exploded-and-everyone-we-know-and-love-is-alive-cake’!” He placed a gentle hand on the small of Cas’ back as he leaned in close to tell him, “I’m gonna get a batter thingy, why don’t you get that goin’?”

In the time it took Dean to take two steps to fetch a utensil from a drawer just a few steps away, Cas flicked the switch from 0 to 4 and immediately regretted it.

Flour exploded from inside the bowl and clouded up and all over the front of Cas. As the angel frantically tried to turn it off again, batter mixed together and then started to flip out of the sides as well, spattering both the counter and Cas. Both Dean and Sam moved to assist but Dean got there first and turned it back off. Dean’s chuckles of amusement turned into howls of laughter when Cas turned to face him.

Starch white splotched all over the black tee that Cas wore and covered his face in a mask. When Cas’ face relaxed from its previous pinched expression, the only tan visible was from the lines that had creased in his face when he braced for impact. He blinked rapidly at Dean, trying to prevent flour from going into his eyes.

“This isn’t funny, Dean.” Cas growled and started to futilely wipe at his face but it only made Dean laugh harder.

Cas turned to look at Sam for support but found the younger brother to be biting the inside of his lip, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

Frustrated as ever and growing bitter; Cas screwed up his lips, turned to face Dean again - watched him double over in laughter - stuck two fingers into the bowl to scoop out a portion of batter, and then flung it at Dean’s face.

Dean’s laughter immediately ceased and he froze like a deer in the headlights as the batter, that had splatted on his forehead, began to slide down the middle of his face.

New laughter filled the kitchen as Sam pointed and laughed at the both of them. Cas smiled proudly, making the flour on his face crack and shift at the new lines that formed due to his expression.

With a clenched jaw but mischievous smile on his face, Dean used the spoon he’d gotten to scrape out a blob of half-mixed batter and lobbed it at Sam. It landed directly center mass of Sam’s chest and soon Sam’s laughter was replaced by both Dean and Cas laughing mockingly.

"Real mature," Sam muttered and gingerly lifted the glob away from his flannel shirt, grumbling at the batter that wouldn't come away from the buttons down the middle. Balancing the mess on three fingers he moved as though preparing to throw it in the sink but, at the last second, threw it back at Cas so that it landed on the crease between his nose and cheek.

Cas gave his best feigned 'betrayal' face before taking half a handful from the bowl and throwing it at Sam, all of them laughing as the batter fight ensued.

Eileen walked in with an open mouth but her words died before they even started. She'd walked into an adult food fight and it was not a pretty sight. Currently, Dean was chasing down Sam with a dripping handful of light-colored goop and slapping it on top of his brother's head. Castiel grabbed a large silver bowl and seemed to be scrapping the remains of whatever was inside off with his bare hands and when Dean neared for more ammunition, he received a face-full of what Cas had managed to scrounge up.

Slowly, very slowly, Eileen backed out of the room and retreated to the library where she would wait until they were done.

 

**O.o.O.o**

 

Less than two hours later and a second cake was made. Everyone was sitting around the war table again, Dean was dressed in his robe as was Mary, Sam and Cas had changed their soiled clothes and wore pajamas. They had eaten the cake and all that remained were globs of frosting and micro crumbs in the pan and on empty plates, Eileen had moved from her seat into Sam’s lap, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and their temples pressed together while they laughed, along with everyone else, at something Jack said.

After some time of talking as one big group, mostly in a retelling of what had happened when the boys were in Scooby Doo, the middle aged hunters turned to talk about what had happened since Mary had been gone; how Cas and Dean were together to which she showed very little surprise, how Eileen was brought back and rejoined into the family, the status of Heaven and Hell, the Hunters network and anything they could think of that was good news. While the “adults” were talking, Jesse turned to talk with Jack and the two compared what they knew they could do and Jesse explained his position on why it was wrong to keep opening rifts. Jack finally relented and their conversation turned more friendly, discussing things that they liked about the world and what they wished they could change.

“Are you…” Jack faltered and screwed his lips to one side as he diverted his gaze.

Jesse half-laughed and leaned back in his chair as he waited for Jack to ask his question. “Am I what?”

After another moment of deliberation from Jack, the younger looked up and met the other’s gaze. “Are you ever afraid you will ‘turn’?”

“Mmm, go ‘dark side’ you mean?”

Jack lifted his brows, his eyes widening and he nodded emphatically. “Yes, Dean often says that phrase, what does it mean?”

“It’s a Star Wars reference- have you  _ not _ seen Star Wars,” Jesse exclaimed and, when Jack shook his head a little, he laughed outright. “Oh man, I have got to educate you since these losers don’t seem so concerned.” He took a deep breath and shrugged. “Anyway, to answer your question, ‘yeah’. Yeah, there are times that I think where I’m from will change me but then I remember that I’m my own person and my ‘genetics’ don’t define me. People may know what I am and define me as a ‘monster’ but I’ve never hurt anyone, not intentionally. I live my life in a peaceful way, how it should be. I help where I can and do my best to, just, be a good person, you know?”

“My father, well, my ‘biological’ father is Lucifer.”

“Now hold it right there. Listen, he may be a fallen angel but he’s still an  _ angel _ . You’re still born of the light. Just cause your dad has a bad attitude doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with  _ you _ . Ever heard of ‘nature versus nuture’?”

“Yes,” Jack nodded and looked over to where Sam and Eileen were talking with Mary very animatedly. “Sam often reminds me of that.”

“Good, don’t forget it either. You’re your own damn person, don’t let anyone try n’ tell you different.”

Jack narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as he looked into Jesse’s eyes. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because I didn’t have anyone with me to tell me that I could be good, that I was my own person. I was eight years old when three men and a demon wearing my biological mother’s face came to kill me, my parents asleep and none the wiser. I ran away, leaving behind everything I knew. I was alone, Jack, I didn’t have family and I had to learn for myself that I create my own destiny. If I could have skipped all the trials and errors to get to where you are right now, I would. Just, appreciate what you have.”

“I will.”

Once Eileen was done telling Mary a story, Dean looked over at the two younger adults in the room. “Did I hear something about Star Wars?”

Jack smiled and Jesse rolled his eyes dramatically, though there was a playful smirk on his face. “Yeah because  _ apparently _ you guys are willing to neglect the poor kid of proper culture.”

“No, no, no! Not neglecting, just… busy,” Dean defended with raised hands.

Sam smiled. “Trust me, if we had had a chance, Dean would definitely have sat him down to watch it.”

Jesse nodded and winked sarcastically in a ‘sure, sure’ attitude and they all laughed. A comfortable silence fell upon the room as everyone appreciated the peace and quiet of being safe within one anothers company. After a stretch of a few minutes, Dean cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair while subtly putting his hand on Cas’ thigh under the table. “Well, the world isn’t ending, why don’t we have a marathon?”

They all looked between one another and seemed to come to a silent concensus, though Mary seemed a little more hesitant, and nodded their assent. A series of confirmations, ‘yes’, ‘yeah, sure’, and ‘don’t see why not’ all filled the large room and they all rose to stand to do various tasks before the marathon started; making popcorn, grabbing beer, fetching a blanket, the whole room scattered while Sam and Dean prepared the laptop.

“See, Sammy,” Dean said as he looked down at the small screen with his arms crossed against his chest. “I told you we should have bought that widescreen.”

“Dean, we weren’t there to shop,” Sam argued with a smirk.

“Two birds and one stone, Sam. We could’ve done both. I’m  _ going _ to make an entertainment room, watch and see,” he promised.

Sam chuckled and shook his head and Dean smirked and turned to join Cas, who had left for their room to get a pillow and a blanket.

 

**O.o.O.o**

**December 5, 2017 -- 3:17 AM  
** **Lebanon, Kansas**

They’d watched episodes IV, V, and VI of the Star Wars Saga and by then half of them had fallen asleep by the middle of V but Jack, Jesse, and Cas had stayed strong. Marshmallow had curled under Sam and Eileen’s feet, where they fell asleep leaning against one another in their chairs, Eileen with her head on Sam’s shoulder. Dean had decided to sit on the ground with Cas, using their pillows to make it more comfortable and in the end, he’d stretched out on the hardwood floor, his head pillowed on Cas’ lap. Mary had barely made it to the end of episode IV and rested her head on her crossed arms that she had propped up on the edge of the table.

When the last movie’s credits rolled, Jack woke everyone up, wanting to talk about them but they insisted they discuss it in the morning and he relented and let them shamble and shuffle their way to their bedrooms, though Marshamallow stayed with him, her tail wagging back and forth as she looked up at him. He and Jesse retired to the library with the white ball of energy close on their heels.

Now, Dean encircled Cas in their bed, both of them rolled onto their right sides with Cas’ head pillowed on his bicep as Dean pressed his chest flush with Cas’ back. He kissed the back of Cas’ neck, where less than two days ago he’d been impaled with a feeding spike from a wraith, and lingered there- grateful that it was healed up and Cas was okay.

“Dean…?”

“Mhfmm?” Dean pressed closer and nuzzled his nose closer, inhaling deeply.

“Are you happy?”

Dean’s eyes opened but he didn’t move away. “Yeah, Cas, I’m very happy.” He cleared his throat lightly, trying to talk around a forming lump in his throat, afraid of where this conversation might be going. “Are you?”

When Cas shuffled closer, wiggling his body to properly align them, he placed his left hand over the back of Dean’s and intertwined their fingers. “I’ve never been happier, Dean.” Dean closed his eyes again in relief, a small satisfied sigh escaping his lips and blowing over the back of Cas’ neck causing goosebumps to rise. “What happens now,” Cas asked softly, his voice especially rough with his preparation to go to sleep.

Dean yawned. “What happens with what?”

“We’ve saved the world, your mom is back, Lucifer is gone…”

With a short laugh that was no more than a short huff through his nose, Dean kissed the back of his neck again. “Guess we can retire early, huh?”

Cas chuckled. “Well, I’m very old, I suppose it would be time to ‘hang up the hat’.”

Smiling against Cas’ skin, Dean hummed and tightened his arms around his angel in response to him. This was everything he’d worked for, everything was right, everyone was safe and he was happy with Cas, snuggled in his bed. He fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips and dreamed of a happy future and, for once, it didn’t seem that far fetched.

**Author's Note:**

> **In the Dark**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There are monsters underneath my bed,  
> Keep me up all night and scared to death,  
> 'Cause I hear them scream  
> In my dreams. 
> 
> There are skeletons living in my head  
> Locked in closets that were never opened  
> 'Til you held me  
> How you held me 
> 
> (Chorus)  
> Oooh, I've done it this time, lost my mind  
> And you're haunting my heart, just like a demon in the dark. 
> 
> There's a ghost inside my bones talking like you  
> Whispering secrets of the things you do when you are all alone.  
> You are all I know. 
> 
> (Chorus) 
> 
> I hear those voices in my head  
> Down the hallways, always footsteps  
> You're in my head, it's all in my head. 
> 
> Ooooh 
> 
> (Chorus) 
> 
> Oooh I've done it this time  
> Lost my mind  
> So have my heart,  
> 'Cause you're the demon in the dark.
> 
> \-- Ira Wolf--
> 
>  
> 
> **Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated but only if you think I've earned it....**


End file.
